Flower
by Uchiha no Vi-chan
Summary: Special Fic For SasuNaru Valentine Day ::: “Wah, boleh ibu tau siapa orang yang beruntung itu?” “… Nayuto…” jawabnya polos. “Ups…”


oO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

~0o0o0o0~

Warning: AU, OOC, Chibi-love

`~oOo~`~oOo~`~oOo~`

Special Fic For ChibiSasuxChibiNaru Valentine

`o`o`o`0`0`0`o`o`o`

**~Flower~**

~oOo~

By: Uchiha no Vi-chan

* * *

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa masih lengket. Ia melihat kakaknya yang narsis itu berdandan di depan kaca. Itachi, kakaknya itu memakai baju yang belum pernah dilihat Sasuke. Baju baru. Kemudian Sasuke dapat melihat kakaknya menyemprotkan cairan dari botol kecil, dan ia mencium wangi yang menyengat.

"Sasuke, hari ini hari kasih sayang. Apa menurutmu ini hari keberuntunganku?" Itachi mendekatkan hidungnya ke hidung Sasuke.

"Iya…" Sasuke menjawab dengan jawaban yang diharapkan Itachi.

"YAHUUU! Thanks, Sasuke…!" Itachi segera keluar kamar dan memakan sarapannya kemudian memakai sepatu dan segera keluar. Tak lupa menggigit setangkai bunga mawar merah.

Sasuke mengangkat alis melihatnya. Dengan susah payah ia turun dari kasurnya dan segera keluar. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, tempat kesukaan ibunya.

"Ibu, Cacu tak mengelti tentang hali kacih cayang…" kata Sasuke kecil yang baru bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya, yang tak bisa mengucapakn 'R' dan 'S' dengan benar.

Ibunya yang sedang memasak menoleh melihat putra bungsunya dan tersenyum geli, "hari kasih sayang itu disebut juga hari valentine… nah, di hari valentine, biasanya anak muda seperti kakakmu memberikan cokelat atau hadiah kecil lainnya kepada kekasih atau orang yang disayanginya. Kadang, banyak orang yang menggunakan hari ini untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya kepada seseorang. Waah, jangan-jangan anak ibu sudah suka seseorang ya?" tanya ibunda Sasuke menggodanya.

Wajah Sasuke memerah, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Wah, boleh ibu tau siapa orang yang beruntung itu?"

"… Nayuto…" jawabnya polos.

"Ups…" ibunya tersenyum kecil mendengar kepolosan anak bungsunya.

Sasuke segera ke kamr dan mengambil handuk lalu "bu, mandikan Cacu… Cacu halus segela pelgi ada ulusan…"

Ibunya tersenyum dan segera mematikan kompor dan menuntun Sasuke ke kamar mandi di kamarnya, lalu memandikan Sasuke sampai bersih dan wangi.

"Bu, Cacu mau pakai baju itu… Cacu mau keliatan lebih keyen…" Sasuke menunjuk baju berwarna biru navy dan celana pendek putih.

Ibunya tertawa kecil. Tidak dimintapun, Sasuke akan dipakaikan baju itu karena hampir semua pakaiannya persis seperti itu. "Iya anakku yang paling tampan," puji ibunya.

Sasuke tersenyum dipuji seperti itu. Kepercayaan dirinya meluap-luap. Selesai berpakaian, Sasuke langsung pergi sarapan. Saking terburu-burunya, mulut dan pipi Sasuke sampai merah belepotan saus tomat yang berlebihan.

"Hehehe, ibu Cacu pelgi dulu ya… bye~" Sasuke memakai sepatunya dan langsung pergi sambil loncat-loncat dan bersenandung riang.

Ia berjalan ke taman sambil berharap dia dapat menjumpai Naruto yang ia tak tau rumahnya di mana.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan sosok Naruto sedang berdiam diri sambil bermain ayunan dan melukis di tanah menggunakan kaki mungilnya.

Dengan semangat Sasuke kecil berlari ke arah Naruto. Tapi ia teringat sesuatu lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan berputar-putar mencari sesuatu.

Matanya menemukan benda yang dicarinya dan berlari ke benda berwarna kuning itu. Dipetiknya setangkai bunga matahari kecil, benda yang dicarinya tadi dan kembali ia berlari ke arah Naruto kecil yang menyendiri.

"NAYUTOOOO!!" dengan penuh semangat ia berteriak memanggil nama Naruto agar orang yang bersangkutan menoleh padanya. Orang yang dipanggil melihat dengan aneh Sasuke yang tumben bersemangat sampai seperti itu.

"Sasuke?" Naruto menghentikan ayunannya dan berdiri menghadap Sasuke, "ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sasuke mendekat dan tersipu saat mata biru menatap matanya dalam. "Nayuto…"

"Naruto!" kata bocah berambut kuning itu membenarkan namanya, "masa kau belum bisa bilang 'R' sih…?"

Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya, "gimana lagi? 'kan Cacu belom bisa bilang 'L'…"

"R" kata Naruto membenarkan perkataan Sasuke lagi. Sasuke kecil semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Hahha, iya deh tak apa-apa…" kata Naruto sambil merayu Sasuke dengan penuh cinta.

"Nngg… ehehe, Nayuto, Cacuke mau ngasi sesuatu," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan mungilnya yang memegang bunga, "ini untuk Nayuto kalna Cacu cayang cama Nayu… kata kakak dan ibu Cacu sekalang hali kacih cayang… tyus, Cacu juga pengen Nayu jadi pacal Cacu. Nayu mau nggak?" tembaknya dengan wajah yang sudah merah sempurna.

Naruto dengan malu-malu menerima bunga kecil yang manis itu. "Na-Naru juga sayang sama Sasuke… Naru juga mau jadi pacar Sasu." Jawab Naruto dengan menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke berlari lagi dan memetik setangkai lagi bunga yang sama dan menghampiri Naruto, lalu menyampirkan bunga itu di telinga Naruto. Wajah Naruto semakin memanas saja.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto erat dan melepaskannya setelah beberapa lama. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Naruto dan…

CUP…

Ia segera merebut ciuman pertama Naruto.

**~End~**

!!! *triak-triak gaje* hiks, mau gimana lagi, otakku mampet, ideku ngadat, pikiranku error dan berbagai alasan lagi yang memungkinkan aku untuk tak mengetik fanfic lebih panjang lagi. oh ya, maap ya, kalo judulnya ga nyambung, sumpah ini otak bener-bener mampet DX

Ditambah lagi Teme gak mau bagi idenya sedikitpun yah, aku tau sih karena apa… tentu saja dia juga sampai jungkir balik di lantai 11 berlantai papan yang lapuk dan penuh dengan lubang besar untuk menemukan secuil ide. Jangan anggap serius, ini cuma perumpamaan… =="

Udah ah, kalo mau crita smuanya ntar a/n nya lebih banyak dari fic yang hanya sekedar ini. Okeh, aku mau Review dan Flame berkualitas.

Review/Flame please~

**Vi-chan ^^v**


End file.
